


Karma ?

by Brittany_Hamato



Series: Mutants Get Their Rghts [2]
Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: Gen, Leatherhead is having a bad day, Rape/Non-con Elements, sweet little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Leatherhead is having the worst day he could imagine. Late for work, spilled coffee, lost keys and now he hears screaming.Screaming?Leatherhead saves a woman form being raped and karma has a nice way of thanking him for it.AU set after mutants walk the streets of New York without fear.





	Karma ?

 

“It’s what I get for going home.” He mumbled as he tried to make it out the door of his apartment. He had slept late and left his clean scrubs at the office. He wore jeans and a black tank top, he slipped on his hoodie as he desperately tried to be quiet as he got ready. Donnie was still asleep and Leatherhead wanted to be sure he stayed that way.

 

He walked out the building and down the steps. He was holding his coffee in one hand and his keys and a folder in the other. He got to his car and it was already unlocked. Shit, did he forget to lock it last night?

 

He opened the door and put his coffee in the cup holder and his folder in the passenger seat. He went to start the car and he couldn’t find his keys, great. He checked his pockets and couldn’t find them. “Shit.” He did not have time for this. He was already going to be late.

 

He got out and walked back around to the side walk. He was looking on the ground, maybe he dropped them. He didn’t see them. He checked his pockets again and growled. He was close to going back inside and calling it a day.

 

He turned and slammed the car door shut, spilling his coffee inside the car in the process. This was just not his day.

 

He took a deep breath and opened the car door again, looked for the keys again. His blood ran cold when his sensitive hearing picked up someone calling out. It was faint, pained, and coming from the alley.

 

He closed the door, softer this time, and walked into the alley. It was about six in the morning and the sun has not yet risen.

 

Though it was dark, Leatherhead could still see. He walked deeper into the long alley and heard trash cans rattle.

 

“Stop. Please, someone, make him stop.” He heard a woman call out. Then Leatherhead saw her, more importantly, the mutant dog above her. “Stop.” She groaned and the Dog continued to thrust his member into her small body.

 

“Get the hell off of her,” Leatherhead said coldly. The dog didn’t move and Leatherhead was not going to let this continue. “I said get the hell off of her.” He said again and pulled the dog back by the scruff of his neck.

 

“What the hell are you doing?! She is my girl.” He said and Leatherhead let him go, he flopped to the ground about ten feet from the girl, who was trying to cover herself. “You with him?” He asked her. The dog jumped up, “Yes, she is my date and you are interrupting. Get out of here.” He said and pushed Leatherhead.

 

The gator caught the dog’s paw and twisted it, Leatherhead could hear the bones straining. Leatherhead looked back to the girl and she shook her head. She was trying to cover her exposed body and wipe her hears at the same time.

 

Leatherhead made a point to avert his gaze. LH through the mutant to the ground and he gripped his hand in pain. This is the first time the dog and the gator saw each other’s face. “Daniel?” Leatherhead was shocked. “Leatherhead? Shit, what are you doing here? Don’t you work?” He asked panicked. This is the not first time Leatherhead had beat his ass for something. And Daniel knew not to push Leatherhead on certain subjects.

 

And Daniel knew he crossed one of those lines.

 

Leatherhead was a doctor. More importantly, he was a surgeon. He knew where everything in the body was of any creature, mutant, animal, human. He knew how to heal, but he could also inflict pain.

 

It didn’t take long before Leatherhead had Daniel on the ground; his nose and lip were bleeding. “Leave, and you will not want to meet me again.” He said with a cold, warning voice. Daniel got up and left, quickly scrambling away from the alley.

 

Leatherhead took off his hoodie and handed it to the small woman. She was quick to slip it over her head. It was way too big on her and it pooled around her knees. She wrapped it tightly around her.

 

Leatherhead helped her up and she wiped tears from her eyes. “Thank you, thank you so much.” She mumbled as she tried to calm her racing heart.

 

 

“Are you hurt? Something I can do? I can take you to the hospital. Or you can get cleaned up in my apartment. I can get in the back, no one would see you.” He offered and she nodded. “Please, thank you.”

 

Leatherhead walked her up to his apartment. He knew he should have clothes still in the closet from when April and Maggie changed for a party at his place.

 

He showed her to the bathroom and told her that anything she would need for her shower would be under the sink in the cabinet. And that he would address any wounds that needed it when she was finished. She thanked him and he told her he would leave clothes on the table outside the door for her when she was ready.

 

Leatherhead got the clothes, a long light-blue shirt, and gray sweat pants. He put them on the table and walked back into the kitchen. He got another cup of coffee and remembered he left his other one in the cup holder of his car. He didn’t care, it was not the most important thing on his mind right now.

 

He picked up the phone and called Amara at the vet’s office. “I think I am just staying home today unless you need me for something major I have no business behind a scalpel.” He said and she laughed, telling him it was alright and to take care of himself. He didn’t mention the girl.

 

He laughed to himself as he hung up, she was in his bathroom wearing his hoodie and he didn’t even know her name.

 

“Baby?” Leatherhead heard Donnie’s groggy voice from the doorway. “Morning. How’d you sleep?” Leatherhead asked and walked to the drowsy turtle, wrapping his arms around him. “Fine, is someone in the bathroom?” He asked Leatherhead laughed once.

 

“Yeah, I… she was being raped in the alley. I saved her and let her use the shower.” He said, trying to sound modest.

 

“You saved a woman from being raped?” Donnie was suddenly awake. “Yeah.” Leatherhead didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.

 

“What a hero,” Donnie said and kissed the gator. He was the one to pull away. He walked to the coffee pot and poured a mug. “How much coffee have you drank this morning?” He asked with a laugh. “I took a tumbler out to the car for work and that was as far as I got with it.” He said and Donnie nodded.

 

They heard the bathroom door open and light foot steps move from the hall. She walked into the kitchen and was drying her hair.

 

“Hey.” She said awkwardly. Leatherhead nodded and Donnie smiled. “Hey, I’m Donnie.” He introduced himself and she smiled. “Rachel.” She smiled.

 

Leatherhead nodded and introduced himself, she already knew him. He had vaccinated her pit bull a week ago.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Leatherhead asked she nodded. She figured he would ask about what he saw in the alley. “Does the name, Harley, mean anything to you?” She lit up.

 

“My pit bull is named Harley.” She said and Leatherhead smiled. He knew exactly who she was now. Her name was Rachel Davison. She lived about three blocks from here but traveled this direction to get to work. He has seen her a few times, but he never stopped to talk. She named her Pit Harley so the dog would he named Harley Davison.

 

Leatherhead would have said something else, but a knock on the door sounded. Leatherhead walked to get it. He opened the door and saw a young Asian boy standing there. “Hello, Saki, how are you?” He knew the boy, but he didn’t know how he knew where he lived.

 

“Sorry, I called like three times and you didn’t answer. Amara said you were here, she gave me your address.” He said, a smile never leaving his face.

 

“If you want, I can still detail your car.” He offered and Leatherhead was appreciative, the boy had a full day of work ahead of him and he made time for Leatherhead at his house.

 

“Thanks, Saki, if you don’t mind it would be great.” He said and reached into his pocket for his keys, they still weren’t there. Shit.

 

“Looking for these?” Saki asked, handing him the keys to his car. “How?” Leatherhead was cut off by the boy’s explanation. “I had to walk by your car to get to the door, these were sitting on the roof.” He said and Leatherhead suddenly went pale.

 

“My keys were on top of my car? And my car is still there?” He asked and Oraki nodded. “You must have karma on your side.” He said and Leatherhead was stopped cold. “What did you say?” Saki shrugged.

 

“Karma. When you do something bad, bad things happen to you. When you do something good, good things happen in return.” He explained and Leatherhead instantly thought of Rachel and Daniel.

 

“Anyway, is it okay if I take your car in? Or do you need me to detail it here?” Leatherhead was brought from his train of thought. “Yeah, go ahead. I am staying home today anyway.” He said and Saki nodded as he walked out the door, wishing Leatherhead a good rest of his day as he did.

 

“You have never been one to believe in superstition,” Donnie said from his place in the doorway behind Leatherhead. “What makes this different?”

 

Leatherhead shrugged, “I guess you can only ignore the universe for so long before it comes to bite you in the ass.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> current 69 hits.... someone did that on purpose.


End file.
